Show Us Love
by Stargirl720
Summary: Marik has invited Bakura over to 'go over some plans to destroy the Pharaoh' but in all actuality, he wanted to tell Bakura his embarrassing feelings. Telling him through a song was not planned though. But hey, it's not like he didn't like the outcome. Slightly OOC, mpreg, not very explicit sex, only a little bit of blood, not very disturbing, songfic, would be easier on tumblr .


**A/N: Okay, I own nothing. This is a story inspired by the song, Show me Love by t.A.T.u., which I learned from another fanfiction, called 'Show Me Love' by RiYuYami. It's prideshipping and has mpreg. She's an amazing author. Go read her story! Not this crap! R &R, please.**

"What is that?" Bakura wrinkled his nose in distaste as dub step filled up his ears.

Marik giggled. "It's called music." A grin formed on his face. "Dub step."

Bakura frowned. "I know it's music, but do you really have to play such horrible music?" He sat down on Marik's couch and waited as Marik went to the kitchen for soda. Why he liked soda over coffee was beyond understanding for the yami. Which is why he asked.

"Marik?"

"What?" Came the loud reply.

"Why do you prefer soda over tea or coffee?"

Marik slipped into the room, bringing a cup of black coffee and can of Coke. He frowned, eyes sharp and menacing. "When we were in the tomb, all we had was tea, coffee, and water. I grew sick of their tastes." Bakura chuckled. "What?" Marik growled.

"Have you ever tried it with sugar or creamer?"

"Yes. It didn't make a difference." Marik shook his head, and put on a smile, forgetting the conversation. "That's why I like soda. It tastes so different. Carbonated, I believe. Delicious."

Then a song came on. Marik looked over to the speaker and blushed, as one of his favorite songs came on.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and a slight blush came to their cheeks as the first words played. Bakura willed most of it away while Marik didn't have to because screw the rules, he's Egyptian.

Marik looked down, the invisible blush gone. The next few lines had ruined the mood quickly. Darn t.A.T.u.

Bakura bit his lip. Guilty as charged, he was known for being angry a lot, and constantly ruthless in comments. He sighed and looked to the man he'd liked for a while now. He couldn't deny his own feelings, no matter how hard he tried. Believe him, he'd done it for months until finally, half a year later, he admitted his feelings to himself. He liked Marik. Though he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Marik suddenly blushed at the word and Bakura shifted. The past and present currently stood in Marik's living room, and he wasn't the past. He lived for the future. He lived for the present. Bakura was stuck in the past, with Diabound following his every move. They were the souls of the past, and they longed for revenge. Bakura wouldn't ever be able to move on until his burnt village had been avenged.

Marik sat on the couch next to Bakura, listening to the music intently. They both paid attention to the lyrics, and Marik got closer the more he heard.

That made things awkward, but Marik sure knew the perfect icebreaker. He pressed his lips against Bakura's, who yelped into the unexpected kiss.

As soon as his brain came to speed with what Marik was doing, he kissed back. No way was he missing the chance to kiss his crush. He nipped at Marik's bottom lip, who opened his mouth willingly.

As their tongues explored the other's mouth, Marik slipped his hand down Bakura's body, who moaned as Marik unexpected palmed him. The music went on for a while and the two made out heavily and didn't part for several minutes. The two got closer and started grinding.

The two became aware of every touch, every movement the other made. Nothing was unknown between them. Touches became desperate and needy, as Bakura's shirt came off first. Marik was suddenly pushed back and stripped of his shirt. He didn't disconnect their lips as they breathed through their noses. He'd lost this battle of being on top.

Marik felt so delicate as Bakura ran his hands over his body. For once, he felt like he was needed. Like he was something to be careful with, something to treat like one of Ishizu's precious artifacts. His pants were slowly unbuttoned and unzipped and Bakura ghosted his hands over his privates. Quickly, he parted from the blonde, gasping.

No girl had ever made Bakura feel like this. He's played games with their hearts, teasing them until he got bored. Marik played tricks with his heart, making it bend at weird angles. He had know for around a month now that Marik was the one. They knew each other like the back's of their hands. When one was brought down, the other picked up the pieces. They were there for each other.

Marik grinned and flipped them over. It was good his couch was spacious. He quickly took off Bakura's pants and rubbed his hands over the large tent in shorter man's pants. He wasn't going down that easy. He will come out on top.

Bakura arched into the younger one and they both gasped in pleasure. Grinds became harder and then both pants and underwear were both on the floor and Marik pressed his impressive length against Bakura's backside. Bakura shivered and reached behind to stroke Marik.

Every fibre of Bakura's being was into this. Nothing was kept as they pleasure the other. Marik had gotten on top, with Bakura being reluctant. They sat pressed up against each other as one waited for the pain to subside(Bakura) while the other waited until the first was ready to continue, like a true gentleman(Marik). Bakura nodded and Marik groaned as he was finally allowed to move.

Pained noises emerged from Bakura as it took a moment to get used to the feeling and over the pain. Soon, it became pleasurable grunts.

"Marik, faster. Harder, hARder, HARDER!" Pleasured screams rose over the blaring music. Thumps grew louder and skin slapping skin became more frequent. "GOD D*** IT, MORE! MORE!"

"Give me everything." Bakura looked into Marik's lust filled eyes. "I want everything."

Marik's resolve snapped and he didn't hold back. He release the animal inside of him(not his "Yami") and wrecked Bakura, moving his dark hands to pale hips.

Marik panted as he neared the brink. They were going so hard and quickly he was having trouble keeping it together. "Oh, Bakura!" He went faster, wanting to last longer than his lover. Bakura reached up and latched onto Marik's back, holding onto his shoulders. He was thinking exactly like Marik. He wanted to be last.

"Oh, I'm going to show you love, alright." Marik whispered into Bakura's ear huskily and it went straight to the area between the two's stomachs. The pace increased, nearly an inhuman speed. Their movements were blurred.

Bakura let go of Marik's shoulders and immediately started bouncing really hard. So, he decided to hang on with one hand while the other played with pink areas of Marik's chest. Marik moved his hands from the hips to the sides of Bakura's head as he moaned while holding back as long as he could.

Quite frankly, both were surprised they hadn't broken anything yet with the impossible pace they were going.

Bakura felt some thing split inside of his backside, but failed to feel anything further as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He held on, though.

Blood spilled from in between them, but they didn't notice the warmth. The friction was making too much heat for them to feel anything else.

Marik slowed down and leaned back, pulling Bakura with him. Bakura was now riding him and it was a nice change of pace, instead of the hurried, needy frenzy that was going on a couple seconds ago.

They were now enjoying the other, yet still holding back until it became painful. Marik actually cried out.

Simultaneously, they couldn't hold back any longer and let out yells.

"MARIK!"

"BAKURA!"

Spent, the two laid down and fell asleep before the next song came on.

~( ' ' )~

"God d*** it, Marik. Screw you."

"Why?"

"I should've taken off my Millennium Ring."

"Like I said, why?"

"Because I'm pregnant, you fool!"

"..."

"I really want chocolate."


End file.
